Spectacles
by MJLS
Summary: See these glasses?


**disclaimer: **don't own anything

* * *

Glasses.

He always put them on whenever he wanted to read something. Or see something better. In a way it reminded Loker of Doctor Who. It always made him stop in his steps and consider his train of thought before actually continuing with whatever he was doing before the comparison entered his mind again.

Lightman didn't need glasses (neither did the doctor), Loker had yet to figure out why the man wore them then but he wasn't going to ask it just yet. He had caught Lightman reading the newspaper the other day without his glasses and without trouble. So Loker knew that something was up with those black frames surrounding his boss' eyes from time to time.

Even when he entered Lightman's office, the man was once again reading documents with the glasses on the top of his nose and his eyes scanning the paper behind them. It was an alluring sight to see, it made him look so much more professional. A feat that Lightman could use from time to time because his appearance didn't always scream it out.

For a moment, Eli wondered if he should ask Cal about the glasses, perhaps he would get a sarcastic response, or the truth. Or perhaps he would just not answer it, that was always a possibility too. Loker kept his mouth shut however and gave his boss the file before walking out, trying not to show his unease.

"Something bothering you Loker?"

The British accent rang through the words as Loker slowed down and eventually stopped before he turned to face Cal Lightman. The man removed his glasses and folded them, placing them safely on his desk, leaning back in the chair with his hands on his chest.

"No. Why would there be something wrong?" Loker frowned, catching himself in almost nodding but managed to save himself just in time for Lightman not to see it. He hoped.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it your eyes are gorgeous boss," Loker shrugged nonchalant. He figured that if he just told something random and completely true, Lightman would let him go.

"OK, It's the glasses. Honestly, you can read without them."

"Why wouldn't I?" Cal cocked his head to the side, "everyone can read without them, it's just a tool to help us do it even better."

"You got perfect eyesight Dr. Lightman, I've seen you noticing details far quicker than anyone else would, even without your glasses."

Cal stared at Loker for a long time, his eyes squinting just a little bit as the night was falling around them and office turned dark. It was time to go home but neither of them was going to break the uncomfortable silence surrounding them to actually do it. Cal nodded and sat back upright before he grabbed his glasses and held them up for Loker to see. He hinted with his head for Loker to come closer and it took several seconds for the younger man to actually get the hint. Sitting down in front of Cal, Loker couldn't help but stare at the black framed glasses, wondering what was so special about them.

Perhaps he had gotten them from his father, or it was a tribute to someone he had known, did they contain something special that made Lightman even a better detective or were they just ordinary glasses. Loker had a lot of theories in his head but he wasn't going to rant them all off in his head nor to Lightman, god knows how embarrasing that would be.

"See these glasses?"

"Yeah," Loker said slowly, starting to get weary of the glasses dangling in front of his eyes between Lightman's thumb and index finger. Perhaps they would come alive and suck his face! Loker slapped himself mentally at that thought and forbid himself from watching any more late night horror movies before going to work only mere 5 hours later. Cal kept staring at Loker to see if he was going to give something away but he only found a dazed look on the younger man's face.

"What do you think of them?"

"They're rather...black," Loker pursed his lips together and nodded, inspecting every inch of the glasses as if they were something rare and new.

"But besides that Loker, they make me look smarter," Cal leaned forward and made sure Loker could see the glasses even better, "you see, without these, I'm just an ordinary guy with a diploma reading a document, but when I put them on, _suddenly _I am smarter and more professional than I could ever look. All because of these glasses."

"...You wear glasses because...they make you look..._smarter_?" Loker frowned, trying to see any hint of amusement or lying on Lightman's face but it was as honest as it could get. Apparently his boss was telling the truth.

"Deal with it Loker, one day you'll might just have to shave to do the same," Lightman put on the glasses and leaned back in his chair, "but for now, go home."

"But-"

"Go home Loker. You can be the enthusiastic fanboy about the glasses and the comparisons tomorrow," Lightman didn't really care about what Loker wanted to say and threw his head back, closing his eyes and hoping that Loker would fall for the sleep he was pretending to be catching up with.

"You are wicked smart..."

"All in the glasses, now _go home_."


End file.
